Prior art system for tracking those on house arrest are known in the art. Such system include an ankle or wrist module with a global positioning system (“GPS”) receiver and transmitter, to allow authorities to locate the wearer of the module. Such systems have limited use in a prison setting or for use to protect victims of domestic violence from an attack by the wearer of the module.